gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2013/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Help Gaia's Frontier Skies board game take flight! *'July 01' - The Spectacular Summer Sale ends tonight! *'July 02' - Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! - Seraphique Vest *'July 02' - Convention Tour: Anime Expo 2013! *'July 02' - Monthly Update: June 2013 *'July 03' - Sponsorship: My Little Pony has come to Gaia! *'July 05' - La Victoire announcement: Game On leaving 7/9 *'July 05' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Hoarfrost Pass is released and the Emerald Dream evolved *'July 08 - Event ends:' Summer 2k13 *'July 08' - La Victoire update: Collect all the What The Fluff items in our event bundle! *'July 08' - New in the Crystal Box: Albert the Ruffled Lemur! *'July 09' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on July's Advance Chance! *'July 10' - La Victoire update: CI Carnival du Gothique is released *'July 12' - EI Report: Hoarfrost Pass evolved *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Sunset Siren and Raijin's Rage ' *'July 16' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con International 2013! *'July 17' - The Frontier Skies card game has met its first goal! *'July 17' - Club Verge arrives *'July 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Pandaista is released and Hoarfrost Pass evolved *'July 22' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New EI: Aria Dannata is released *'July 23' - Gold Shop update: Casual Summer Styles - Denim Jacket, Cotton Beanie, Propped-up Shades (Durem Depot), Breezy Frill Skirt, Breezy Top, Cape Sandals, Basic Down Hoodie, Tied Sweater Wrap (Gambino Outffiters), Plaid Overshirt, Casual Cargo Shorts, Trail Sandals, Skateboard, Boardwalk Hat (The Jock Strap), Jannet's Studded Clutch (Prize & Joy) *'July 25' - La Victoire announcement: Get a head start on August's CI with Advance Chance! *'July 26' - EI Report: Aria is re-announced and the Pandaista & Emerald Dream evolved, while the Hoarfrost completed its evolution. *'July 30' - La Victoire update: REI Moira's Fashion Flashback is released *'July 31' - La Victoire announcement: Aria Dannata Is Now On Sale August *'August 01' - La Victoire announcement: CI Cleanup: Better Odds of Better Items! *'August 02' - La Victoire announcement: Carnival du Gothique will be over August 6th *'August 02' - EI Report: Aria, Pandaista, & Moira's Fashion Flashback evolved *'August 05' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! Get these items before they're gone! - 8/9 *'August 05' - Choose Your Own Prize Adventure MegaPrize Sweepstakes! *'August 06' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2013! *'August 06' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on August's Advance Chance! *'August 07' - La Victoire update: CI Starlight Redemption is released *'August 08' - Sponsorship: Gaia is now hosting the official eigoMANGA forum! *'August 08' - Monthly Update: July 2013 *'August 09' - EI Report: Moira's Fashion Flashback evolved while the Pandaista completed its evolution *'August 12' - One week left in the Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! *'August 13' - Sponsorship: Scott Pilgrim Comes to Gaia!! *'August 13' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2013! *'August 15' - Join the fun in the NSTG's 5th Annual user-run summer event! *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Shadow Fencer and Light Magic ' *'August 16' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Peyokon is released and the Aria, Emerald Dream, and Fashion Flashback evolved *'August 19' - Last Chance for Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! *'August 20' - Gold Shop update: Back to School Blitz - Vinyl Lab Apron, Transparent Lab Goggles, Beaker, Flask, Test Tube (Barton Boutique), Kendo Shinai, Kendo Men, Kendo Dou, Kendo Tare, Basketball, Basketball Sneakers, Basketball Jersey, Basketball Shorts (The Jock Strap), Marching Band Coat, Marching Band Trousers, Marching Band Shako (Ruby's Rack), Bass Drum, Tuba, Bass Drumsticks, (Prize & Joy) *'August 21' - Sponsorship: Random House - Gated *'August 22' - La Victoire announcement: Real Flynn's Booty - the chance to get up to 100,000,000 Gaia Gold for the measly price of 99 Gaia Cash *'August 23' - Join us for the 11th Annual User-Run Ball! *'August 23' - EI Report: Peyokon evolved and Moira's Fashion Flashback completed its evolution *'August 24' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty: Get it While it's Hot! *'August 26' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2013! *'August 26' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Chance *'August 27' - La Victoire update: September Advance Chance *'August 27' - La Victoire update: New REI: Deen's Potion *'August 28' - Choose Your Own Prize Adventure Winners! *'August 29' - Labor Day Sale is Coming Soon *'August 30' - The Labor Day Sale Has Started!! *'August 30' - EI Report: Deen's Potion, Peyokon, and Aria Dannata evolved September *'September 02' - Last Day for Labor Day Sale! *'September 03' - Gold Shop update: CI Barton Boutique Grab Bag is released *'September 04' - La Victoire update: CI Revolution Trilogy is released *'September 05' - Sponsorship: Get extra gear in Ragnarok Online 2 *'September 05' - La Victoire announcement: Last chance to grab Starlight Redemption! 9/10 *'September 06' - EI Report: Deen's Potion, Emerald Dream, and Peyokon evolved *'September 06' - Monthly Update: August 2013 *'September 08' - La Victoire announcement: Revolution Trilogy leaving the Cash Shop today! *'September 09 - Gaia event:' Valefor School Grounds *'September 10' - Please take our User Screen Resolution survey! *'September 10' - The seal is weakening on September's Advance Chance! *'September 10' - La Victoire update: New REI: Firefly's Flame is released *'September 11' - La Victoire update: CI Return to Valefor is released *'September 13' - Friday the 13th Sale! *'September 13' - EI Report: Firefly's Flame, Aria, and Deen's Potion evolved, while the Peyokon completed its evolution *'September 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Vega's Love and Altair' Honor ' *'September 17' - Introducing the Playpen's Halo-A-Day Prize Giveaway! *'September 18' - Update on Smashblox Issues and Halo-A-Day Giveaway *'September 19' - La Victoire update: Alchemy Update *'September 20' - Survey Apology *'September 20' - EI Report: Firefly's Flame evolved and the Deen's Potion completed its evolution *'September 20' - La Victoire announcement: Changes to Alchemy Update *'September 23' - Loyalty Rewards are coming to Gaia! *'September 23' - Last Day for Wing & Formula Sale *'September 24' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Thea the Unicorn, Oisin’s Blessing, Butterfly Kick, Bonbonieru Konpeito, Ballad Punk, and Princess of the Universe *'September 24' - La Victoire update: New REI: Haute Modena *'September 25' - Smashblox Play Test Part Deux *'September 25' - Gold shop update: CrosStitch: CrosStitch Winners & the new Cold Weather Accessory Contest! - Weretiger Sleeves, Pumpkin Puff Dress, Terror Coat, Monster Stomping Boots, Hell-doll Mask, Messenger Bag, Soul Scarf, Treat Dress, Dreamy Bun Bun, Pumpkin Bao (CrosStitch) *'September 27' - Gaia 9 Action News Update! - Gaians will soon have the chance to donate their gold towards something big. Really, really big. Apparently, donations are going to go towards funding some sort of grand gala for Gaians *'September 27' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Workshop Flora, Majokko Dorobo, and Cerynitian's Blessing *'September 27' - EI Report: Haute Modena, Aria Dannata, and Firefly's Flame evolve *'September 28' - La Victoire announcement: Soon La Victoire Flash Sale *'September 29' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Chance *'September 30' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Hours October *'October 02' - Have you heard? - Announcement by President Diedrich *'October 02' - Dr. Singh's Animal Adventures *'October 02' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Dark Heart 2nd. Gen and Puppeeter *'October 03' - Smashblox is back! *'October 03' - La Victoire update: Rosamund's Devotion! *'October 03 - Pre event:' Halloweentown Bash Invitation *'October 04' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty is Back for 24 Hours! *'October 04' - EI Report: Emerald Dream and Haute Modena evolved, while the Firefly's Flame completed its evolution *'October 04' - Gold shop update: New '03 Recolors in Dernier Cri! - Angelic Miniwings *'October 05' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Sainte Ciel 3rd gens, Pale Marionettes, and Monster Styles *'October 06' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance to grab Return to Valefor! 10/8 *'October 07' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Dice Bunny, House of Mirrors, and Wisteria 2nd Gen *'October 07' - Halloween Bash - Security Concerns *'October 07' - New in the Crystal Box: Hermann the Frog! *'October 08' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on October's Advance Chance! *'October 08' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Princess Chimes, Wendy’s Care, and Compass of Seidh *'October 08' - La Victoire update: New REI: Monstrosity *'October 09' - La Victoire update: New CI Midnight Citadel is released *'October 09' - Site maintanenance (10/09) 21:00 - 02:00 *'October 11' - La Victoire update: Pumpkins aplenty in La Victoire and Barton Boutique! - Astra-62: Jack o' Lantern and Astra-63: Jack o' Lantern Patch *'October 11' - EI Report: Monstrosity, Haute Modena, and Aria Dannata evolved *'October 12' - La Victoire update: Sale in La Victoire: Rosamund's Bundle *'October 13' - La Victoire update: Sale in La Victoire: Rosamund's Bouquet Bundle! *'October 14' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Akihabara Nobody, Astra-16: Charcoal Curiosity, Lady Luck *'October 14' - Sponsorship: Check out these three great books from Scholastic! *'October 15' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty is back for 12 Hours! *'October 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Queen's Vengeance and Haigha's Madness ' *'October 16' - La Victoire update: Score some delectable new items with Sweet Treats! *'October 16 - Gaia Online Company Update' *'October 17 - Company message to all Gaians' *'October 17' - La Victoire update: Sale in La Victoire: Nitemare Mini Wings! *'October 17' - Sponsorship: Check out This is Teen's new novel, Battle Magic! *'October 17' - La Victoire update: Halloween Flash Sale in La Victoire! *'October 18' - EI Report: Monstrosity evolved and the Haute Modena completed its evolution *'October 20' - La Victoire update: Support your team with new Halloween sets! - Follower of Easter Bunny or Jack set *'October 21' - La Victorie update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - DJ Studio Headphones and Nitemare Scarves *'October 21 - Gaia event:' Breaking H2K13 News: Easter Bunny declares war on Jack! *'October 22' - Virtual Piggy is helping you gear up for Halloween! - daily health boost, Virtual Piggy Lucky Charm pack, Virtual Piggy Jack-O-Lantern *'October 23' - La Victorie update: Flynn's Booty and Chest are back! Category:Years/Split